Alex One shot
by Ires
Summary: ¿Que pasó con Alex después de su tiempo en las Criptas? ¿Porque cuando se reencuentra con ellos la mira así? Esta es su historia...


**Realmente vivo intrigada por saber que sucedió con Alex, ¿porque ese cambio en él? Cuando leí la historia corta de Alex bueno, me di una idea de todo lo que sufrió, pero ¿que mas paso? Bueno esta aquí un poco más de su historia. **

**DISCLEIMER. Nada me pertenece, todo es de los libros de Lauren Oliver, a quien le pertenece todo yo simplemente mezclo libros dentro del unvierso Fanfic para entretenerme un rato en la oficina. **

* * *

**ALEX **

Días; semanas; meses; realmente aquí se pierde el sentido del tiempo. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que dormir sin pesadillas; cuando no soñé con perderla; casi siempre me quedo despierto pensando en ella.

En mi mente camino por hermosas galerías, galerías llenas de pinturas, donde personas desconocidas, que parecen felices y llenas de deliria me miran congelados en el tiempo, soy de nuevo un niño, o era adulto no lo sabía, pensé que había muerto, pero el dolor me traía de esos momentos en que mi mente viajaba a mejores tiempos.

- Esta enfermo, dejémoslo aquí.

- No lo creo - dijo una voz claramente - alguien debe cuidar de él.

- Nadie se ocupa de esta basura.

- Póngalo en una celda. - dice alguien. El dolor era lacerante, creí haber muerto después de que la bala perforó mi omóplato, las heridas me escocía y la cabeza me daba vueltas, pero no comprendía qué estaba pasando.

Al abrir los ojos veo a los guardias riendo a mi alrededor, uno de ellos Román, o eso distingo entre las letras de su uniforme me mira con una sádica sonrisa en los labios, por alguna razón era mi celador, otros se retiran cuando el entraba, pero un par me sujetaban los brazos cuando su tortura comenzaba.

El dolor era inmenso, mi lengua dolía, dolía de tal manera que quería arrancarla de mi, el sabor a ceniza que había dejado en ella era espantoso, y eso solo fue el comienzo, en las noches que me quedaba solo, simplemente me quedaba despierto, pensando en la mejor manera de matarlos, de herirlos, quizá también eso era parte del deliria, no solo el amor, sino también este nivel de odio y eso me llevaba a preguntarme ¿qué tanta insensibilidad se llega a tener al convertirte en zombie?

Me muevo y mis costillas me duelen donde me golpearon; realmente se han divertido conmigo y muchos días de tortura quiero morir y me pregunto si ella sigue viva; si esta afuera libre; ¿habrá sobrevivido? Temo que la hayan capturado; y si no lo logró? El hecho de que este en esta prisión me hace temer.

_AMOR _una y otra vez, en todos los tamaños me hacen sentarme en un rincón y mirar hasta que la oscuridad se apodera de la habitación, el lugar por donde su madre escapó estaba tapado con acero pero por allí se filtraba el exterior y me sentaba cerca, para sentir el aire y la lluvia y pensar en ella, probablemente eso fue lo que la trajo de vuelta y yo la aleje, no la quería en esta oscuridad, de modo que me sumergía en el pasado, buscando en eso el solaz que necesitaba.

Probablemente eso me hizo mejorar, comenzo mi cuerpo a luchar y a cicatrizar, la herida donde la bala está incrustada se cerro, mi cuerpo comenzó a fortalecerse, no podía decir que la comida me ayudaba porque era muy poca y casi diría que insalubre, pero aun así logré ponerme de pie y comenzar a caminar, algo que me trajo como consecuencias palizas y golpes que me volvieron a abrir heridas cerradas, de modo que me quedaba en un rincón durante los días mientras miraba la palabra graba en piedra, y eso te trajo a mí… claramente viniste aquí.

Los días siguieron pasando hasta que mis recuerdos me trajeron a mis primeros días en Portland, y cuando por las ranuras el frío aire se cuela me doy cuenta que esta helando y me han traído mantas no demasiadas pero suficientes, para este tiempo mi cuerpo está fortalecido y los guardias se han aburrido de mí, sé que es invierno, eso significa que esta sola entre la nieve, ¿había llegado a alguna casa de seguridad?

Comencé a recordarla y probablemente comencé a volverme loco, no podía dejar de pensar ella en cada detalle, hasta que tomó forma y se presentó delante de mí, pues realmente sabía que no volvería a verla, solo en mi mente solo parte de mi locura. Su risa es lo que me mantiene cuerdo; su imagen en mis recuerdos que me dicen que fue real; sus besos bajo las estrellas en Brook 37; ahora esa realidad no es más. Cuando puedo al fin abrir los ojos después de mi tortura, el dolor es más inmenso, pues las paredes grabadas con una sola palabra me lastima como nada lo ha hecho.

- Amo los días nevados, después de una noche de tormenta, amo esas mañanas cuando todo brilla como nuevo, me recuerda que aún hay esperanza.

- La hay lo sabes. - me dice en un susurro.

- No para nosotros.

- Te estoy esperando - me dice. Pero no se que paso con ella, si sobrevivió probablemente encontró a alguien, quizá podría seguir adelante y ser feliz de nuevo y eso me carcome por dentro.

- Nos mandaron por ti- dice un guardia y me lleva casi a rastras a un cuarto donde me da un golpe antes de tirarme al suelo.

- Tenemos visitas prisionero.

- ¿Así que este es uno de ellos? - dice el hombre. Nunca lo he visto pero es alto e imponente. Todos le miran como si fuese muy importante.

- Mayor Hargrove; el es un incurado. - dice entregandole papeles.

- Pero que nos puede hacer saber que no se hizo por sí mismo la cicatriz.

- Eso podemos remediarlo; podemos intervenirlo y si nunca ha sido curado; él será aliviado de la enfermedad y quizás coopere con nosotros.

- Bien que esperan. - Me alejo del agarre. No permitiré que me intervenga ningún zombie. Golpeo a diestra y siniestra y me golpean con fuerza con una macana.

- ¿Que? - dije intentando reaccionar del golpe que me dieron, estoy sobre una fría plancha.

- NO! - grite pero mis muñecas y mis tobillos estaban atados y no podía moverme.

- Listos para la intervención - dijo un hombre e intenté luchar lo suficiente para poderme librar de la máscara que me coloco.

- Lena - dije antes de perder la conciencia.

Despierto en mi celda, intento recordar, intento sentir, y no noto ninguna diferencia, llevo mi mano a mi cuello y siento el vendaje donde fui intervenido, así que esto es, esto es estar curado, este vacío dentro de ti, me quedo mirando el techo y permanezco en la misma posición esperando morir pronto y miró las paredes y en mi pecho sigue esa sensación anterior cada vez que la veía, quizá al final seré un incurado realmente y no un enfermo, pero el vacío en mi sigue latente.

Una explosión me despertó en la oscuridad, gritos y golpes me sacaron de mi sopor en el que está sumergido, me dirijo a la puerta y comienzo a golpear con todas mis fuerzas y mis nudillos se parten, grito como un loco mientras mi voz se extingue a cada grito que doy.

- ¡Déjeme salir! - gritó con fuerza con todos a mi alrededor, todos olvidados en ese oscuro pasillo, muertos en vida, olvidados por todos y torturados hasta la muerte. - ¡Déjenme salir! ¡soy uno de ustedes! - grito y mi corazón late con fuerza, se que lo soy, no soy un zombi, estoy enfermo por el Deliria grito por dentro.

- Vamos, Vamos - me urgió el chico vestido de negro delante de mí y creo que me reconoció cuando me vio, sigo adelante barriendo todo el camino y las puertas con una linterna. Me separe de Kyle, ese era su nombre y vi como las personas eran atacadas, el gas lacrimógeno me golpeo los sentidos y corrí alejándome hasta llegar a ese lugar donde, sabía que encontraría una salida de emergencia cerca de la lavandería. Sin importarme nadie, entre en el conducto de la lavandería y me dejé caer hasta que aterrice en una gran pila de sábanas y fundas, cuando mi corazón se calmó me di cuenta que estaba a salvo y nada estaba roto, no físicamente por lo menos.

Cruce por tierra salvaje, me arranque el parche donde la cicatriz me escocia, intentaba encontrar el cambio que había en mí, pero no podía, el sentimiento de libertad me embargaba y mi deseo de encontrarla era tan fuerte que me hacía querer correr a su lado, al anochecer llegue al viejo campamento encontrando solo ruina y desolación.

* * *

Me aparto del grupo que se detiene para marchar hacia el lado contrario al que voy yo, tengo que llegar White Plains, todos se despiden y me miran sabiendo que es lo que me motiva, el Amor Deliria Nervosa, la mas mortal de todas las enfermedades, casi quiero reírme de los controladores que intentaron arrancarlo, pero aun sigue allí, como en la madre de Lena, firme como una roca en medio del mar.

A veces pienso que sería mejor haberme curado, que quizá los zombies tienen razón, quizá es mejor no amar, vivir en un mundo frío, con calma, en silencio, ese sonido sordo que viene después de una nevada, tal vez todo es mejor así.

Cruzo las largas sierras nevadas y llego a mi destino, buscando al grupo donde esta Raven, después de mucho buscar, me encuentro con ellos, son mas numerosos de lo que pensaban, allí encuentro a varios de los que salieron en la primera fuga de las Criptas.

Empiezo a ser parte del equipo, me informan de Raven, al parecer ella y dos rebeldes más están infiltrados en la ASD de modo que tendré que esperar, todos parecen demasiado herméticos, el grupo al parecer se separo y solo vienen ellos tres, me quedo y soy parte de la lucha, todos me miran con cierto respeto cuando ven mi tatuaje, sobreviviente de las Criptas y al fin conozco a la lider, ella me mira sin sonreír y yo la miro sorprendido, su cabello entrecano y su rostro lo conozco aunque ella no me conoce, es la madre de Lena.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me pregunta.

- Si, yo es un placer.

- Igualmente - dice mirando mi tatuaje - ¿cuantos salieron contigo?

- Algunos, pero se marcharon a otro lugar, estoy buscando a alguien.

- ¿Su nombre?

- No lo sé - digo - La conocí en la ciudad, ahora no se que nombre lleva - le digo, ella no se si vive o no, la única que me dará respuesta es Raven. - Raven.

- ellos acaban de llegar - dice mirando a todos salir por el cristal templado de la pared donde estamos. Vamos.

Cuando salgo veo un grupo llegar, y la veo salir y saludar a todos a su alrededor, todos parecen felices y allí a un lado de ella hay un muchacho, parece venir de la ciudad, un incurado, ella esta a su lado y le mira preocupado, puedo oír su conversación ella no me ha visto, pero yo si la veo a ella y siento mi corazón comenzar a partirse en mil pequeños pedazos y cada pedazo duele como si tuviera vida propia.

Realmente los zombies tienen razón es la peor de todas las enfermedades te mata cuando la tienes y también cuando no la tienes, ahora comienza a carcomerme y a matarme, es peor que el miedo y la soledad en las Criptas, es aun incluso peor que el miedo de haberla perdido.

- Prométeme que estaremos juntos ¿vale? - le dice el - Tu y yo…

- Te lo prometo - dice ella y todo mi corazón termina de resquebrajarse, salgo y los miro a los dos que aun no se dan cuenta de mi presencia y hablo sin pensar, pero siendo consciente de mis actos.

- No le creas.

Me miro en el reflejo de la puerta y veo lo que ella ve mientras el dolor cruza su rostro y esta allí delante de mi en el suelo mirándome de una forma que nunca me miro, veo lo que ella, un chico con la mirada dura, fría, sin amor, sin deliria, solo con dolor, la cicatriz que obtuve en mi tiempo en las criptas es real en ese reflejo no algo que solo sentía con mis dedos, es tangible como el dolor que se ha asentado en mi corazón y veo un zombie en el reflejo, alguien a quien le han arrancado los sentimientos para dejarlo vacío y me doy la vuelta dejándolos a ambos allí, sabiendo muy dentro de mí que simplemente no había sido curado y el deliria aun seguía dentro de mí.

Estaba destinado a amarla, incluso si ella me había olvidado, si alguien más ocupaba mi lugar y nunca más me amaría de vuelta, esa es la cosa de enamorarse, solo hay una opción después de eso, camine dejando a todos atrás esperando que esto que crecía dentro de mí desapareciera pronto.*

* * *

**Creo que Alex si fue intervenido mientras estuvo en las criptas, creo que aun cuando amas a alguien y te ha lastimado de una u otra forma por más que quieras ser indiferente a ese amor, y es amor verdadero (aunque Maléfica diga que no existe) no puedes dejar de amarla, por eso tome la frase de Annbel, creo que esa es la cosa de enamorarse, solo hay una opción después de eso. **

**Recuerdo que leí una reseña, realmente no recuerdo donde, porque tengo muchos bloggs de libros, y en uno de ellos decía que Lena no había amado a Alex realmente, pues ¿como se enamoro en una semana? Creo que en poco tiempo puede surgir un tipo de cariño que podemos confundirlo por amor, más cuando solo hemos amado una sola vez en la vida, amo el final de Requiem, las ultimas palabras de Lena y Alex, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algo de comentar... no olviden dejar sus reviews. **


End file.
